As an example of a computer system that is a target of a management, there can be mentioned for instance a storage system that has a plurality of physical storage devices. Conventionally, a storage system has been managed by one computer. In recent years however, a storage system has been managed by a management system that is configured by a plurality of computers that include a management computer and a display computer that is coupled to the management computer (see Patent Literature 1). For the management system of this type, the display computer has a user interface device (for instance, a display and a keyboard), and the management computer transmits the information for a display to the display computer and/or receives the information for an input from the display computer.
The display computer executes a dedicated program for a display in a quintessential way. Or more specifically, the display computer downloads a Java applet via the Web browser and executes the Java applet.